Change
by Animus et Anima
Summary: So, this is just my response to "The Babe in the Bar"  6X07 . Just some thoughts that might have been running through Brennan's head after her last conversation with Booth.


**Hi, everyone! I know its been a while since I wrote anything but after tonight's episode (Babe in the Bar) I had to get some stuff out. **

**This is just a short one shot about how Booth's been acting in my opinion but from Brennan's POV... I'm not sure if that makes sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. :)**

**Oh! And I don't own Bones. Hart Hanson and Kathy Reichs own all the rights.**

* * *

He's changed.

I've been trying to convince myself for the past several months that I was the one who changed, especially after my epiphany while in the Maluku Islands, but after tonight I no longer can convince myself of that. There were so many things wrong with our conversation a few hours ago. First, I made a personification with love and he did not understand me. Since when does he not understand me? Besides when I'm using scientific terms, or, as he has put it in the past, speaking squint. And he actually agreed with my statement that love was stupid. What happened to the Booth who would fight with me about how great and pure love is? The Booth who would not accept that anyone could believe that love is only chemicals in the brain. That's the Booth I miss; not the one who accepts my past belief that love is all hormones and ephemeron.

What happened to the Booth who put his friends before all else, except for his son. He asked me to lie to Angela, Hodgins, and all of our friends so he could go have sex with Hannah. I understand the power of people's sexual drive, but I've never seen him succumb to it. He's stronger than that; at least I've always believed him to be. I know that all of us already knew that Angela was pregnant, but it was important to Hodgins and Angela that we be there. And he decided welcoming Hannah home with coitus was more important, instead. Hannah would have been welcomed at the Founding Fathers tonight, and since she already knew about Angela she would have been in the same situation as the rest of us. But that option did not even seem to pass through his mind. It was too focused on other things.

I've always considered Booth to be honest, unless he was conversing with a suspect or convicted felon. The only time I've seen him purposefully lie was to Parker about his Christmas plans several years ago; but according to Sweets and Booth, it's okay to lie to children during the holiday season. And even then, he thought he was doing the right thing. Tonight, however, he asked me to lie. Yes, I offered; but only because I knew he would do the same for me, and I believed he would tell me no. Maybe even make a comment about my skill of lying. But he accepted my offer and walked away. Leaving me.

I thought it was only me who had changed during the seven months away from Washington. But apparently I was wrong. I like to think I changed for the better; I realized what I was missing in my life and what I had turned away one April night. But I'm not sure how he's changed. Yes, he's moved on. Yes, I still trust him with every atom of my being. But is he still the same man who broke down the walls I spent the past seventeen years building up? Is he still the same man who has convinced me to open up more in the past six years than I had since I was fifteen?

I've missed him. Not the physical him. I've seen him at least several times per week since we've come back. But I miss what we used to have. Before the seven months apart. Before his confession. Possibly even before the coma. I miss the Booth who was over protective of me. The Booth who would never lie to anyone if he could help. The Booth who not only looked into my parent's disappearance, but help me deal with my mother's death and father's past. The Booth that I could call at four in the morning, knowing he would be there if he needed me. The Booth who let me know his deepest secrets and regrets. The Booth that made me believe in love. Even when Booth has been in other relationships, he's been right there next to me when I needed him. I got too use to the idea of being a major priority in someone else's life.

The Booth I spoke with tonight is not the Booth who left to fight in Afghanistan.

He's changed.

I've changed.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Agree with it? Let me know. Reviews make my day.**


End file.
